Danny and Ember: The Honeymoon
by fan-of-fanfiction4ever
Summary: This is a seperate story in the 'Love Eternal Flame' storyline, to see what Danny and Ember did on their Hawaiian getaway. Enjoy!


"I cannot BELIEVE your wearing that getup!" Ember said to Danny as they walked through the airport.

They had used a portal created by Technus, and ended up in Florida, so they took a plane; first class.

But Ember hated the fact that Danny was dressed in shorts, a Hawaiian shirt, and a straw hat.

"I need to wear a disguise; did you SEE that monument outside?!" he said.

Ember had to admit, she understood why he was disguising himself.

When he had disappeared from his town, and his cousin had helped bring awareness of him not being a freak, as his town had called him, the whole world became aware, and began to miss him. And in every major city in the world, they had built the same monument; a statue of Danny holding a globe.

"If people saw me, I would be SWARMED" Danny said, as he grabbed their luggage.

"But couldn't you have at least done something ELSE, and not dress in such a touristy way?" Ember asked her husband.

Danny shrugged.

"I thought I'd fit in" he said.

"With the fat, sunburned, tourists" Ember rebutted.

Danny glared.

"I don't see you trying to disguise yourself" Danny said, indicating her outfit and make-up.

"I'm dressed this way to fit in with the crowd later at the concert" Ember said.

Danny sighed.

"Could we please not argue?" Danny asked.

Ember smiled, and kissed him.

"Sure, but only after" she said, and pulled him closer to her "we get you changed!"

Later on, Ember had died Danny's hair back to his original color.

"It's not permanent" she had said, indicating the bottle of dye.

Then she got him in make-up for the concert; Paul Stanley style.

"Why can't I be Gene?" he asked, pouting.

Ember smirked, and then snapped her fingers in front of her face, and her make-up changed to Gene Simmons face-paint.

"Because I'm gonna be the Demon!" she said, sticking her tongue out like Gene did.

Danny did the same, only immaturely. Ember rolled her eyes, and then revealed a new set of clothes for them, all based on KISS.

"We're ready to ROCK, babe!" she said after they had changed.

Danny smirked "Do you mean for the bed, or for the concert?"

Ember set her hand against his cheek, leaning her face in closer to his, as if she was going to kiss him. But then she slapped him playfully and said "can't you at least wait until AFTER the concert?"

Danny laughed, and said "I'm a guy, whataya expect?"

"That since your married that you can maintain self control" she said in an 'as-a-matter-of-fact' voice.

She placed her hand over his… area, and then placed her body against his, her breasts pushing onto him as she did, and then said "so keep it in your pants, okay?"

Danny blushed, becoming aroused at how close Ember was. Ember smirked and said "later tonight baby-pop, later tonight…"

And they kissed.

Later on, they whole crowd was at the arena for the rock concert.

"This is gonna be AWESOME!" Ember said as they walked in.

They made it to their seats, and Ember was surprised at how close they were to the stage.

"You bought us front row VIP tickets?!" Ember said happily.

Danny made a sly face.

"Well, not so much buy, as _get_!" he said.

Ember looked at him.

"You stole them?!" she said, amazed.

He bit his lip, he could see she was clearly upset with it. But then she smiled.

"I'm impressed; the ghost zone's biggest boy scout has finally bent the rules." She said.

They held hands.

"Its your changed lifestyle that was on of the reasons that I agreed to marry you" she said.

Danny clasped her hand firmly.

"Any other reasons?" he asked.

"Your values, your trust, your faith, your sensitivity, your courage, your compassion, your love" she listed off.

She looked at him.

"Need I go on?" she asked.

Danny shook his head "At least not until later tonight!"

They both smiled.

"It's starting!" Ember said, as the curtains began to drop.

On stage, to everyone's excitement, was Aerosmith!

"Hello, Honolulu!" Steven Tyler shouted into the mike, his mouth stretching inhumanly.

"I wonder if he has supernatural powers too" Danny said to his wife.

Ember giggled.

"ARE YOU READY TO ROCK?!?!" He shouted.

The whole crowd began to cheer.

"Then lets get it started!" he said.

* * *

Aerosmith rocked out hard, Guns n rosed went crazy, and metallica made the crod band their heads so much, Danny and Ember ere worried the mortals would get whiplash (it wouldn't affect them though; it was harder for ghosts to get hurt in nay way.)

And soon the part that everyone had been waiting for came!

* * *

"You wanted the best!" shouted a voice from off stage.

The lights dimmed.

"You got the best!" said the voice, as the lights from the logo could be seen behind the curtain.

"The hottest band in the world; KISS!" the voice shouted.

The whole crowd cheered as the curtains dropped.

Ember screamed in pure ecstasy, jumping up and down as she calpped her hands. She was so loud that Danny thought he'd go deaf.

'_Man this better be worth it later tonight'_ he thought.

But when he saw the curtain drop, he thought it would be worth it NOW!

Eric Singer was behind the drum set, which was 30 feet above stage. Tommy Thayer was on the right side of the stage, looking as casual as you can be when your a rcok star on a stage in front of a large crowd. Gene was on the left side, smiling a bit evilly. And right in the center was Paul Stanley, with a pouty face.

Smoke came from the sides of the stage. And then heavy-metal super-beings began to rock out!

"Get up!" Gene shouted into the microphone in front of him "And get your grandma outta here!""Pick up! Old Jim is workin' hard this year!And baby, Do the things he says to do!""Baby, if you're feeling good" they all sang "And baby if you're feeling nice!""You know your man is workin' hard!" Gene sang."He's worth a deuce!" they all shouted.

They rocked out."Honey!Don't put your man behind his years!And baby, Stop cryin' all your-"

"Teeeeaaaars!" he and Paul sang."Baby!" Gene sang "Just do the things he says to do!"Do it!" Paul shouted."Baby, if you're feeling good!" they all sang "And baby if you're feeling nice!""You know your man is workin' hard!""He's worth a deuce!"

Tommy Thayer rocked out with his solo, smoke coming from his guitar as his fingers picked at the strings.

"And that's just special effects!" Danny said."I can do that with my guitar for REAL" Ember said.

"And baby, if you're feeling good!" KISS sang after Tommy had finished "Yes baby if you're feeling nice!""You know your man is workin' hard!"

"Yeah!" Gene shouted, as they rocked out to the finish.

The lights dimmed on stage, and then turned red. Sirens began to blare on the stage. Gene picked up a torch from the side of the stage, and it seemed as if his mouth was filled with something.

Eric Singer played a tremolo, that got louder and louder, arousing anticipation.

"Here it comes!" Ember said giddily.

Then Gene spat the liquid in his mouth out, with the torch in front of his mouth.

Tommy Thayer played a loud note, and then Gene threw the burnt out torch down, throwing his arms to the sides in a 'YEAH, WHAT?!' stance.

"Thank you Honolulu!" Paul Satnley said into the microphone in front of him.

"We love rockin here," he said "but our next song, every city wished they could be it."

"They wish it could be 'Sacramento Rock City' 'Austin Rock City' and even 'Honolulu Rock City'!" he said "but for us it's always going to be 'DETROIT ROCK CITY'!!"

The whole crowd cheered.

Tommy, Gene, and Paul played their guitars slowly, steadily increasing speed, until Eric began to band his drums, and then they rocked out!

"I feel uptight on a Saturday night!" Paul shouted "Nine o' clock, the radio's the only light!""I hear my song and it pulls me through!Comes on strong, tells me what I got to do!""I got to-""Get up!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna move their feet!" Paul said."Get down!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna leave their seat!" Paul said."You gonna lose your mind in Detroit Rock City!" they all sang.

"Get up!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna move their feet!" Paul said."Get down!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna leave their seat!" Paul said."Getting late, I just can't wait!" Paul shouted "Ten o'clock and I know I gotta hit the road!""First I drink, then I smoke!""Start up the car, and I try to make the midnight sho-ow!""Get up!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna move their feet!" Paul said."Get down!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna leave their seat!" Paul said.

"Movin' fast, down 95!" Pual shouted after the end of the solo."I hit top speed; but I'm still movin' much too slow!" he said "I feel so good, I'm so alive!""I hear my song playin' on the radio-oo-o!" "It goes;""Get up!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna move their feet!" Paul said."Get down!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna leave their seat!" Paul said.

Eric rocked out with a drum solo, and then Tommy rocked out with a guitar solo, as the sound of tires screeching down the road played through the overhead speakers.."Twelve o'clock, I gotta rock!" Paul said "There's a truck ahead, lights starin' at my eyes!" "Oh my God, no time to turn!" he shouted."I got to laugh 'cause I know I'm gonna DIE!""Why?!""Get up!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna move their feet!" Paul said."Get down!" Paul, Tommy, and Eric shouted."Everybody's gonna leave their seat!" Paul said.

"Your gonna lose you mind in Detroit Rock City!"

Then the sound of cars crashing played as the band rocked to the finish.

KISS's part of the concert was a big hit!

The crowd cheered in awe when Gene spewed during 'God of Thunder' and then soared to the top of the stage. They swayed when they had played 'Forever' which led to Danny and Ember kissing afterwards, the same thing happened with 'I was made for loving you'. But now was the time for the biggest hit…

"You know, you all may feel lucky to be coming to this concert" Paul said into the mike, as he held a boquet of roses in his hand.

"But we have to say; WE'RE lucky that YOU came!" he said, pointing to the audience.

"In the words of Dr. love-" he pointed at Gene, who nodded "-KISS is of the people, for the people" Paul said.

"We're not some band who cares about ratings; it's the fans that matter!" he said.

The crowd cheered.

"And so, as I remember, we were all told over 37 years ago when we were first started 'you need to write a song that sums up what you're all about'." he said.

"I said to the guy who told us 'what are you talking about?'." Paul explained "He told us 'you need to write a song about what you believe in!'."

The crowd cheered.

"That was 70-MILLION ALBULMS AGO!" Paul shouted.

The crowd cheered again.

'We couldn't have done it without you people!" he said "We salute you with this song!"

"If you believe in what we believe in, I want you to stand up." he said "I want you ALL to stand up if you believe in Rock n Roll, you gotta stand up to ROCK N ROLL ALL NITE, AND PARTY EVERY DAY!"

The crowd cheered.

Ember and Danny both cheered, hand in hand as Eric Singer played the drum intro, then Paul, Gene, and Tommy played the six note intro. On the last note, the tilted their guitars up and confetti came flying out from the front of the stage, flames shooting up on the sides.

"You show us everything you've got!" Gene sang as Paul strutted across stage."You keep on dancin' and the room gets hot!You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy! You say you wanna go for a spin!The party's just begun, we'll let you in!You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"

"You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'!" the whole band sang.

"Honolulu, CLAP YOU HANDS!" Paul Stanley shouted."**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite**, and party every day! I wanna rock and roll all nite, and party every day!"

They rocked out.

"You keep on saying you'll be mine for a while!" Gene sang "You're lookin' fancy and I like your style! You drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"

"And You show us everything you've got! Well, baby baby, that's quite a lot! And you drive us wild, we'll drive you crazy!"

"You keep on shoutin', you keep on shoutin'!" they all sang.

"I want you to sing with us," Paul shouted "SING!""**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite** and party every day!" KISS and the crowd sang."**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite** and party every day!""I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!"

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Paul shouted.

"I wanna rock and roll all nite, AND PARTY EVERY DAY!"

Tommy Thayer rocked out with a solo, sparks flying off the head of his guitar. During this, Gene stuck his inhumanly long tongue out, twirling it around, a smile on his face.

"YOU KEEP ON SHOUTIN, YOU KEEP ON SHOUTIN!" they all sang.

Paul, Gene, and Tommy stopped playing their guitars, as Eric continued to play a beat on his drums.

Paul retracted the microphone from the stand, as he put his guitar to his side.

"People" he said "Come on and clap you hands!"

"Clap you ha-yands!" he sang, as Gene and Tommy clapped their hands, getting the crowd to clap along.

"Clap you handa a little bit louder," Paul sang "clap your hands just a little bit loud-er-r…"

"All right people" Paul said, as Eric continued to play the beat.

"Now before we get to the fun stuff, we gotta warm up" Paul said.

"HEY-EY-EY-EY, YEAH!" he shouted.

"HEY-EY-EY-EY, YEAH!" the crowd shouted.

"HEY-EY-EY-EY, YEAH!" he shouted.

"HEY-EY-EY-EY, YEAH!" the crowd shouted excitedly.

"Alright, I think you ready to sing with us!" Paul shouted.

Something caught his eye.

"Well, look at you two" he said with a smile, clearly towards Danny and Ember.

They both cheered as their pictures were shown on the screen above stage.

"I-I-I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day" Paul sang into the mike.

"I-" he said, and then pointed the microphone out to the crowd "wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!" the whole crowd sang.

"I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!" he sang."I wanna rock and roll all nite and party every day!" The crowd sang.

"Now, much LOUDER people!" he shouted.

"I wanna rock and roll all NITE, and party every day!" he said, and then pointed the mike out to the audience "I wanna rock n roll all nite, AND PARTY EVERY DAY!" the crowd sang.

Gene, Paul, and Tommy resumed playing their guitars.

"**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite** and party every day!""**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite** and party every day!""**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite** and party every day!""**I** wanna rock and roll all **nite**-"

"OH YEAH!" Paul shouted.

"AND PARTY EVERY DAY!" they shouted, near to the finish.

"Now just one more time!" Paul shouted, surprising the crowd.

He put the mike on the stand, and then pointed it out at…

Danny and Ember.

"It's all you two!" he shouted.

The crowd watched in anticipation, as a spotlight shined on them, displaying them on the screen.

"I wanna rock n roll all nite…" Danny started steadily as the band played.

Ember pulled the stand towards her.

"And PARTY EVERY DAY!" Ember shouted.

Then the band rocked out to the very finish. Tommy and Gene played their guitars wildly and Eric banged his drums, as Paul threw his guitar up in the air, caught it, wind milled it around, and then lifted it up by the head, displaying it to the crowd. The crowd cheered, egging him on. He kissed the back of the guitar, and then smashed it in half onto the crowd. He picked up the two halves of the guitar, and then threw them off stage, being caught by some random fans.

He grabbed his mike and shouted "Honolulu!" as the rest of the band played wildly.

"We. Love. YOU!" Paul shouted. And then the rest of the band rocked out, as fireworks erupted above stage.

Then Paul did a complete flip as Gene and Tommy played one final note.

"THANK YOU, GOOD NIGHT!" he shouted.

And then they left the stage.

As the crowd left, Danny and Ember were stopped by a few security guards.

"What's going on?" Danny asked, as they stopped them.

"You're both wanted backstage." one of the security guards said.

"For?" Ember asked.

"Just follow us." the other one said, turning around.

They followed the guards.

"Oh, please, PLEASE, let this be for real!" Ember said, clasping her hands together.

Danny smiled.

"You're hoping were gonna meet them, aren't you?" he asked.

She nodded eagerly.

"That would be the second greatest day of my afterlife!" she said.

Danny smiled lovingly.

"And I'm guessing the FIRST would be…" he said.

"Our wedding" she said.

And so, Ember's dream had come true.

They were brought backstage, and led to a room. In it, were the two lifelong members of the hottest band in the world; Gene Simmons and Paul Stanley, still in make-up.

"Oh my god…" Ember said, covering her mouth, hiding her dropped jaw.

"I see you two are quite the dedicated fans" Paul said as he walked up, holding a hand out.

Ember couldn't move, but Danny took the hand and shook.

Gene smiled and asked "what's with you girl here?"

"She's my _wife_" Danny said.

Then smiled and added "and she's just a VERY big fan."

He had Ember put her hands down, and she faintly said "h-hi…"

"Well, hey there, Ms. Shy" Gene said, extending his hand again.

Ember shook it, and when she let go she stared at her hand in awe.

"So what brings you two here in Honolulu?" Gene asks.

Danny held up his ring.

"We're on our honeymoon" he said.

Paul cocked his eyebrow.

"You both look a bit young to be on a honeymoon" he said.

Ember loosened up and said "and your both a bit old to be rock stars."

Paul pointed at his star, smirking, saying "why do you think we wear the make-up?"

"I don't need it to look good though" Gene said, crossing his arms.

Paul punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"So I'm guessing you two are pretty hardcore fans?" Paul asked, indicating their make-up.

"Oh yeah, ever since I was a little girl!" Ember said.

Danny shrugged "I was more of a rap fan, until she-" Danny pointed at Ember "-converted me."

"And it's a good thing she did!" Paul said.

"More fans meens more money!" Gene said with a greedy smile.

Paul rolled his eyes "Money-grubber" he mumbled.

"You're the same way" Gene said.

Paul smiled.

"True" he agreed.

"So would you two love-birds like to attend an after-party?" Paul asked.

"While that would be GREAT…" Ember said, she put her arms around Danny.

"I've gotta repay my husband for the tickets he got us" she said, smiling sexily at him. Danny smiled back.

The rock stars shrugged.

"Fair enough" Paul said, and then walked out.

As Ember made to leave, Gene held Danny back.

"You better not let that one go" he said.

Danny nodded.

Ember walked back, seeing Danny talking to Gene. She got his attention; she slid her hand across her thigh, licking her lips.

Danny was aroused at this, and he said to Gene "I gotta go!"

Gene smirked.

"Go get her, dude!" Gene said, and then walked out.

Danny and Ember went where no one would see them, and then phased through the walls, and flew all the way to hotel they were staying at. They took their make up off, and Danny lifted Ember up, carrying her the same way he had done their wedding night.

"And I thought I couldn't wait!" she said as Danny opened the blanket, and gently lay her down.

"I'll be gentle" he said soothingly, as he rubbed his arms down her body.

Ember grabbed him by his shirt collar.

"I don't!" she said, and pulled him into a lustful, searing, kiss, tearing his clothes off.

Danny wasn't surprised, as Ember was strong, as a full ghost. But so was Danny now! But he slowly took her clothes off with the utmost gentleness.

Ember pulled him under the bed, and they engaged.

Hours later they were lying in bed, sweat covering their bodies, panting from all the energy used. They soon caught their breath.

Ember snuggled into Danny's chest and said "that was wonderful…"

Danny smiled, as he put an arm around her.

"Yes, it was" he said.

She placed a hand on his bare chest.

"I love you so much" she said.

"and I love you" he said.

They lay there in silence, happy to finally be TRULY together, emotionally and physically.

After a few minutes of peaceful silence, Ember looked up.

"So, whataya say?" she asked.

Danny looked down.

"Again?" he asked.

Ember nodded, smiling sexily.

"Babe, you're an ANIMAL!" he said.

She put herself on top of him.

"Shut up and give me some!" she said, as she kissed him again.

* * *

Do not worry my fans; I am still working on 'Love's Eternal Flame'!


End file.
